Forever Yours
by Fallen Angel death
Summary: <html><head></head>Rosalie Hale was always beautiful but what happens when Edward Cullen catches her interest trouble of course! This is a story about the two's life together before and after the tragic scene with Royce. Don't like Rosalie&Edward parirings then don't read!</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Forever Yours**

**Prologu****e **

It's funny the way how things turn out. Like it's somehow all planned and before you know it you're standing there and realising wow. That's how my life turned out. I stared into the large mirror the sunlight striking my skin causing it to erupt in glitter. A small smile played across my lips. The sunlight warmed my cold skin a sigh escaped me. Red ruby eyes glowed back at me from the mirror. My smile widened. An arm snaked around my waist his arm. My body relaxed into his familiar embrace. His golden eyes met mine his beauty just as piercing as my own. My hand caught his, our skin matching tone to tone. I breathed in his scent embracing this. It really was funny how things turned out. He smiled at me and I smiled back the burning in my throat erupting. It was time to hunt. With ease he led me outside towards my new life a life I would spend with him forever.

**Okay everyone so this is a new story I decided on a Rosalie Edward story because frankly I think they are so good together better than Edward being with Bella any day! Rosalie is by far my favourite Cullen girl she's just sets a good example to young girl to be strong and true to yourself. I'm not saying I hate Bella! Just I prefer Edward& Rosalie being together and Jasper with Bella you can check out my other story sunlit sky if you like Jasper Bella pairings. I hope you liked the prologue I'll try to get the first chapter up ASAP but don't blame me if it doesn't follow the way things went exactly. So that's it enjoy! And please ****review!**


	2. First Glance

**Hey guys! Sorry for the huge wait but stuff happened Exams results etc Urgh Anyways here's the first chapter at last I hope you enjoy. Please Review! I'd like to thank the following for reviewing**

**envyme13**

**Iclethea**

**Edrose**

**chrisguy9017**

**Balthazar497**

**Thanks you guys! So here it goes **

**Chapter One: First Glance**

**Rosalie's POV**

Royce King was the only thing I ever heard these days. I sat idly sweeping a hand through my blonde locks as my mother buzzed around the kitchen long hair tugged into a tight bun while her pale face reflected fatigue. My heart panged at the sight of her my mother Lillian Hale was beauty personified. Tall with long cascading blonde hair natural mind you with large violet like eyes curvaceous body slender waist and fair skin she was perfection. Back in her youth she had made many men drool and women envious. My father had been one of the few lucky men who had the honour in courting her. It was love at first as far as I was told my mother instantly fell for my father's golden blonde hair and emerald green eyes not to mention his civil manner and gentlemanly ways. Within two months they were engaged and soon after that married. Only three months into the new marriage I was conceived. Not long after I was born came my two brothers I loved my mother truly I did she worked hard at being the perfect housewife dithering from room to room making sure no speck of dust lingered against our fancy furnishing and preparing fathers dinner for when he came home from a long hard day's work at the bank. I was taught from an early age that a woman's role in life was to find a good reasonably wealthy man marry then settle down to have three children the ideal being two boys and one little girl a perfect bundle that my mother herself had obtained. I had never argued against my faith though as I grew older and blossomed into the beautiful young woman I now was I found myself fantasising about a different life one where I would be my own boss and marry when I was good and ready these were secret fantasies though for if mother knew I thought of such things she would surly die from the shame of it. A sigh escaped my parted lips at the thought not loud enough for my mother's sharp ears though. As soon as I hit puberty I had bloomed gone was my boyish chest and skinny legs and out came a plentiful bosom long smooth toned legs, curvaceous waist and dazzling teeth. Now whenever I walked the street men's eyes would follow my movement I admit that it did feel good to be the envy of my fellow females it also hurt knowing that all men cared about was a pretty face. No one seemed to what to get to know me all they could focus on was my beauty and that was why I had not yet courted. Though I had plenty of offers more than enough for a girl of my young age but I couldn't find it in me to be with any one of them. They were all the same boisterous and all charm. I found myself wondering whether it would be possible for me to ever find a man that I would fall head over heels with at the moment the chances were pretty slim. "He is a very handsome fellow Rose" my mother voice said loudly her tone thick with suggestion. I groaned inwardly Royce King I was never going to forget that name. My mother was desperate for me to met him she was full of unbridled hope that he was the "one" for me. He was a respectable wealthy young man who would be able to "provide" for me. I had hoped that she would soon forget about him and move onto another when I had clearly shown my distaste however she continued on relentlessly badgering me to at least see him before I made up my mind. To my displeasure my father agreed with her entirely and now I could no longer spend a minute alone without his name being mentioned. "I just think you should give him a chance that's all" my mother continued soothing voice raising an octave or two. I forced a smile lips pulling perfectly into a radiant grin. My mother smiled at that appearing to be encouraged by my forced act. "Well would you please just do it honey for me just go to see him?" her tone was persuasive causing me to fidget uncomfortable I had no desire to go see Royce King but whatever my mother requested I always did. Had it not been for her and father I would not be living such a comfortable life now with the best dresses and accessories that money could buy. "Of course mother if that is your wish then I will see him" my tone was polite but inside my stomach sank dread feeling my veins like ice. My mother broke out into the biggest smile I had ever seen violet eyes shimmering with happiness. "Oh wonderful darling I can't wait to tell your father" hurriedly she moved from the room ignoring the cluttered dished piled against the sink. Her perfume wafted towards me as I rose to my feet automatically moving to clear the mess she had neglected. I could hear her voice vaguely in the background excitedly murmuring words to my father. I sighed ruby lips pushing downwards into a frown. My mother always said frowning was the worst thing a woman could do for it ruined her looks. Still I kept my lips there the small act of defiance giving me a trickled of pride. My brother's laughter drifted from the open window carried by a light cool breeze which fanned my face. I watched them play for a moment their skinny legs propelling them forward as they raced around the trees at the back of our property. They were so carefree so happy it caused my heart to swell. I wondered if I had ever been that carefree. From the little memories I had of my early childhood they were filled with taking care of my younger brothers while mother attended parties and social events with my father. The thought sent a sense of longing to engulf me but like so many times before I shrugged it off, I was many things but being weak was not one of them. So what if my childhood was not filled with playing childish games and tea parties, my mother had groomed me into the young woman I was now and for that I was grateful though a little bitter too. Ignoring the empty feeling settling in my stomach I retuned my attention to my playing brothers smiling slightly at their antics. A spark of glittering caught the corner of my eye causing me to turn in search for the source of the glimmering object. Yet nothing lay across our grassy backyard that could have caused such a shine. Shaking my head I returned to my tasks certain in the knowledge that I had only imagined it never realising that the sight was the beginning of something both terrifyingly dangerous and wonderful.

Edward's POV

I had never wanted to move yet Carlisle and Esme had all but begged me to agree with them. Unable to crush the hope that had lined my adoptive mother's face I had agreed. Now here we were in Rochester New York not one of the most ideal places for our kind the live yet here we were. Carlisle had already gotten a place at one of the local hospitals while Esme was busy decorating our new home and what a home it was. The space made it easy for us to move about at our normal pace without having to hind behind the hindrance of the pace of the humans around us. It was also secluded giving us just the right amount of privacy from the never ending flocks of people. Despite my reluctance to come here I did love the home we now lived in however there was only one drawback a drawback that had become almost overwhelming. I didn't blame them honestly I was happy that Carlisle had found someone who made him whole again but with every kiss and love soaked gestures he and Esme shared the more bitter and isolated I became. I knew it was not their fault yet I couldn't help the growing resentment in my heart. Why me? Why must it be I who was dammed to live out a long and endless existence alone? It didn't seem fair it seemed that faith was enjoying taunting me and with each passing day the urge to leave them and strike out on my own was growing I just could no longer bare hearing their silent declamations of love or evening activities. It had come to pass that today was one of those days where they needed some alone time so quickly excusing myself I had departed now I was clinging to the shadows the forest provided inhaling the bounty of nature greedily as my feet connected with the soft earth. The sun was shining illuminating my skin in an arrange of colours the spectrums of light resembling glitter. To a human it would be stunning to me it was a mere hindrance. Such a thing would expose me for what I was and if anyone were to see then the consequences would be great. My throat flared the ever present burning me a constant reminder of what I was yet despite the urge I felt no need to hunt I was still satisfied from last night besides I could not indulge not when our food supply was limited. A sigh escaped my lips as I pushed myself further enjoying the freedom the speed gave me until. A scent so fair and sweet struck me. My throat flared the burning higher than anything I had yet experienced and on instinct my body turned propelling me towards that alluring fragrance. Unable to stop myself I closed in until I stopped taking in the small ordinary white bricked house. Two small children were playing in the garden both of them both they were of no interest to me. My breath caught air leaving my lungs as I saw her. She was enchanting an artist dream and every mans fantasy and the owner of the powerful fragrance. Unable to tear my eyes from her slender form I drank her in from the top of her golden locks to the soles of her feet. Mine the word was imprinted in my mind and despite knowing that this was neither logical nor sensible I agreed wholeheartedly. Yes she was mine a smile tugged at my lips and no man on earth would take her from me not now that I had discovered her. Shrinking back into the shadows I purred I had to know her name and with new found determination and purpose I smiled. Soon I would learn who this beauty was and soon she would be mine.

**Okay so that's the first chapter please review I'll try to update when I can again thanks to all those who reviewed you guys are AWESOME! Please tell me what you think anyway and if anyone has any questions just message me!**


End file.
